


[Podfic] mess me up

by GoLBPodfics (GodOfLaundryBaskets)



Series: [Podfic] the venom and the antidote [1]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Conflicted Pining, F/F, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Pre-Relationship, Vigilantism, instead of starting the apocalypse vanya starts murdering abusers & she is so valid, tfw a girl is cute but she also murders people amirite eudora?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 23:00:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 57
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28874985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GodOfLaundryBaskets/pseuds/GoLBPodfics
Summary: Eudora cannot separate the two women in her mind, the murdering vigilante from the sweet violinist, and she is very, very fucked.
Relationships: Diego Hargreeves & Eudora Patch, Vanya Hargreeves/Eudora Patch
Series: [Podfic] the venom and the antidote [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2117553
Kudos: 2





	[Podfic] mess me up

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [mess me up](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18122888) by [mediocretrombone](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mediocretrombone/pseuds/mediocretrombone). 



> An RSS feed you can subscribe to for all my solo podfics can be found [here on anchor.fm.](https://anchor.fm/s/25a047ac/podcast/rss)

## MP3

Your browser doesn't support streaming with the HTML5 audio tag, but you can still [download this podfic](https://archive.org/download/the-venom-and-the-antidote/mess%20me%20up.mp3).

**To Download:** Right click the link and choose save link as.  


Type | Link | Size | Length  
---|---|---|---  
MP3 (on archive.org) | [[link to mp3]](https://archive.org/download/the-venom-and-the-antidote/mess%20me%20up.mp3) | 7 MB | 0:09:54  
M4A (on anchor.fm) | [[link to m4a]](https://d3ctxlq1ktw2nl.cloudfront.net/staging/2021-0-20/147193238-44100-2-250a0e4601818.m4a) | 7 MB | 0:09:54


End file.
